battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: "Cirno's Vending Machine 2.0"
"Cirno's Vending Machine 2.0" is the ninth installment of Battle For Magic City, and the fifth by Nazrininator. It was also the first episode in which a'' BFMC challenge has been re-used (BFMT challenges have been re-used, too). It was released Feb. 9, 2014. Elimination Reimu Likes: *'Milk: 17 (WT)' *Casey: 13 *Tetris: 9 *Picture: 8 Dislikes: *Milk: 8 *Casey: 10 *Tetris Block: 11 *Picture: 16 TOTALS: *'Milk: (-9)' *''Casey: (-3) *''Tetris Block: 2'' *Picture: 8 Picture was eliminated with 8 likes and 16 dislikes. Marisa Likes: *'Suitcase: 13 (ECP)' *Needle: 10 *Whistle: 9 *Badge: 8 Dislikes: *Suitcase: 5 (WT = 2.5) *Needle: 4 *Badge: 12 *Whistle: 18 TOTALS: *'Suitcase: (-10.5)' *''Needle: (-6)'' *''Badge: 4'' *Whistle: 9 Whistle was eliminated with 9 likes and 18 dislikes. Patchouli Likes: *'Pencil: 19 (WT)' *Propeller Hat: 10 *Cheesy: 7 *Toothy: 5 Dislikes: *Propeller: 4 *Pencil: 7 *Toothy: 10 *Cheesy: 20 TOTALS: *'Pencil: (-12)' *''Propeller Hat: (-6)'' *''Toothy: 5'' *Cheesy: 13 Cheesy was eliminated with 7 likes and 20 dislikes. Challenge The challenge was to try to get a token from Cirno's Vending Machine. This could be done by entering certain combinations of a letter (A-J) and a number from 0-9. The winning combinations were: *Win Token: 1C, 1J, 2C, 2J, 3A, 3C, 3J, 4C, 5A, 5C, 5J, 6A, 6C, 6J, 7A, 7C, 7J, 8A, 8C, 8J, 9A, 9J, 0A, 0C, 0J *Immunity Token: 1I, 2A *End Token: 1B, 0I *Cirno Token: 9C, 9I *Reversal Token: 2B, 2I *Play Token: 2H, 7B *Love Token: 1A, 8E *Extra Challenge Pass: 3E, 0G *Migrate Token: 6E, 8I *Tornado Token: 5D, 5F Any other combinations resulted in cardboard. Results Reimu *'Reversal Token: Cirno Token (9C)' *Sunglasses: Win Token (0A) *Milk: Win Token (8C) *''Casey: Cardboard (5H)'' *''Tetris: Cardboard (9D)'' Marisa *'Portal Gun: Cirno Token (9I)' *Needle: Win Token (7J) *Yin-Yang: Win Token (6A) *Suitcase: Win Token (9A) *''Badge: Cardboard (7E)'' Sakuya *Disc: Tornado Token (5F) *Book: Win Token (9A) *Test Tube: Win Token (2C) *Dusty: Win Token (4C) *USB: Win Token (6A) Sanae *'Golf Ball: Cirno Token (9C)' *Boombox: Reversal Token (2I) *Soccer Ball: Win Token (9A) *''Clock: Cardboard (4B)'' *''Crayon: Cardboard (8G)'' Yuyuko *Asthma Inhaler: Immunity Token (2A) *Masky: Win Token (9A) *Coiny: Win Token (J7) *Marble: Win Token (9A) *Kite: Win Token (3C) Patchouli *Toothy: Reversal Token (2B) *Pencil: Migrate Token (6E) *Paper Airplane: Win Token (7J) *Fly Swat: Win Token (5A) *''Propeller Hat: Cardboard (4J)'' The Twist All contestants in the game were UFE, except for Reversal Token, Portal Gun, and Golf Ball, as they got Cirno Tokens. Also, only three contestants were rejoining, instead of five (as originally planned). Furthermore, a new token was released. It is the Scramble Token, which scrambles everyone's tokens evenly. It can only be used on 'A' episodes. Voting Elimination *Sunglasses *Book *Test Tube *Disc *Milk *Casey *Tetris *Dusty *USB *Needle *Yin-Yang *Suitcase *Asthma Inhaler *Masky *Badge *Coiny *Marble *Kite *Boombox *Pencil *Paper Airplane *Fly Swat *Soccer Ball *Clock *Crayon *Toothy *Propeller Hat Rejoin *Lighter *Melony *Pearly *Tissue *Candy *Locky *Tissues *Nickel *Atlas *Television *Rubik's Cube *Boxing Glove *Top Hat *Tiki *Knife *Cherry *Fan *Microphone *Snowball *Popcorn *Butter *Mii U *Trophy *Coney *Ping Pong Ball *Globe *Soap *Picture *Whistle *Cheesy The voting was set to end Feb. 15, 2014. Category:Episodes